Attack On Romance
by This Contains Virus
Summary: With the walls build up again, the army corps have time to relax and train new members. Levi and Eren start a secret romance within the walls- but how long can they play house before something or someone comes to ruin it? Levi x Eren
1. 14-21

14-21

**"14-21?"** I whisper. "Eren, it's been a while since we've been able to spend time together, at dawn tonight meet me in room 14-21." Levi commanded.

I swallowed trying to remember to stay silent as we collected food in line of the lunch room. "So late, why don't you we meet earlier, can't you sneak out with me now?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "Of course not, I have a meeting and I'm sure your friends would notice you gone" He sighed. He came a little closer behind me and I could feel his warm breath on my neck; it made me shiver.

"Besides, it's been a while hasn't it?" He asked. I blushed as we walked, I nodded my head, "14-21, 14-21" I told myself in my head.

**That night Levi and I met up and talked, kissed a little too; after he kicked my ass a few years ago we started dating. Because a temporary wall was created to protect us from the titans, we've been taking a break from fighting them. **Our job now is just training others to learn to kill the titans in our free time, Thursday morning we were assigned rooms.

**14-21** The bold words written on the rooming boards, "I'm staying in room 14-21" I thought. This was odd, this was very odd; a month's break from fighting titan? Why should I have to stop, every second lost not hunting one is a waste!

As I made it to the last room in the hall, I could have the sound of someone sweeping. I opened the door, "Uh, Levi?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at me with his "What the fuck do you want face" - better known as his everyday face.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you we would be rooming together?" He said with a grim face, I smiled and set down the large brown duffle bag that was on my shoulder. "I stood awkwardly for a few moments and watched Levi clean, I felt myself blush.

Levi was so hot when he cleaned, I smiled a little as he bent down to sweep under the wooden one-size-fits-all bed. "Uh" I gasped realizing I was checking out his butt which was small but perfect in size and looked like two round apples.

He stood up and the light from the window behind him glimmered on his dark brown hair. "Holy crap, you're god!" I asked. Levi tilted his head, "What are you talking about, Eren? He asked confused. I gasped, crap; did I just now say that out loud? "Uh," I mutter looking down.

"Start cleaning, the least you can do is try making yourself useful instead of standing there looking like an idiot" he huffed. I gasped, "Idiot" I thought.

I shrugged head, "Geez, you don't have to be such a hard ass" I whisper standing up so that I could set up my bed. "Watch your mouth Jaeger, I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now" He commanded and I sighed.

**Why did he have to be such a jackass**, just the night before he was all like "Oh Eren, your face is so soft. Oh Eren, you make me a better person. Oh Eren, if you weren't so young, I'd have married you already! Oooooh Eren, I love the way you eat my ass!" **I huffed, what an asshole. **After I made the bed and washed the floor and walls on my side of the room I turned to Levi who was still cleaning.

"I'm done" I huffed, and set down his mop and looked at myself, "Do it all over again, that white wall is brownish" He said quickly. I gasped, "W-What, no it's not; I cleaned everything that would come off-" I started to say.

He cut me off, **"I said do it again!"** He growled, I blushed and anger and growled as I picked up a bucket of water and a rag**. Once again I started cleaning the wall and my arms were sore; but my anger took my mind off of the pain.**

"Alright, that's good enough" Levi said, I rolled my eyes and sat down; he sat down beside me.

"Don't be angry at me Eren, everything I do has a reason for it" He sighed. I pouted and laid back, "There's never a reason to act like a jackass" I sighed.

The smell of bleach made my nose sore, "I wanted the room to look nice. **Think of this room as our first home together,** we'll be living with each other and we can also push the beds together" he smiled. I sat up and smiled.

"Ooooooh, so this is like us taking our relationship to the next level!" I gasped.

He nodded his head and I sat up hoping for a smile, he kissed my forehead and I blushed. "14-21, it's our first home" He whisper as his lips hugged my cheek. I closed my eyes, "14-21" I whisper.

**Chapter 2 clip: **

"Follow me" I called running away from Armin, "Wait Eren, where are we going?!" He cried chasing me.

After running for a few minutes, we made it to the inside of an old shack, I closed the door behind us.

"E-Eren, what are we in here" He blushed. I took of my shirt, "E-Eren!" he gasped. "Chill out, don't lose your cool Armin, now get those clothes off before I ripe them from your body" I say in a serious tone.


	2. Under-Wear?

**Chapter 2: Under-Wear?**

"Who's that girl taking to Levi?" I asked Armin as we sit in the grass outside of the food hall.

"I don't know, she might be a new student here that has to be trained, isn't she pretty" Armin sighed. I rolled my eyes as a nice breeze of air passed me, "Oh please, you look more like a girl then she does" I huffed.

Armin's mouth droped, "W-What do you mean, I don't look like a girl!" Armin whine and I laughed.

I used my hand to cover my face, "It's so bright out here," I yawned standing up, "E-Eren!" Armin cried. I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, that was a compliment!" I sung stretching and Levi looked over at me.

I smiled and flexed as if I didn't see him, "I'm so bored," I yelled sitting back next to Armin.

"Armin, entertain me, let's go do something fun," I mutter and Levi looked back at the girl. "Oh, ok, why don't we find Mikasa?" He offered. "I wish we can kill some titans, it's all I really wanna do," I sung sitting up. "Uh! I can't stay still!" I yelled standing up and pulling Armin to his feet.

"Follow me" I called running away from Armin, "Wait Eren, where are we going?!" He cried chasing me.

After running for a few minutes we made it to the inside of an old shack, I closed the door behind us.

"E-Eren, what are we here" He blushed.** I took of my shirt**, "E-Eren!" he gasped. "Chill out, don't lose your cool Armin, let's get into costume and mess with Levi" I smiled.

Armin looked shocked and looked to both of his sides, "Eren, he'll kill me then kill you with my dead body!" he whined. I couldn't help but laugh, "Whatever, he'll be cool with it, let's try to make him smile.

Won't that be fun?" I asked. Armin thought for a moment, "Ok" he sighed getting undressed.

At some point we were both half naked with just bottoms on**, "Armin, are you wearing panties?"** I asked dropping a top hat. He gasped and covered his butt with his hands.

"Don't look at them!" he cried. I couldn't help but get closer, "Why are you wearing those" I laughed as he faced me with pink cheeks.

"I don't know, they fit better… And whenever I wear boxer shorts, it feels uncomfortable" he explained. I sighed, "At least they're not pink" I smiled and he smiled back. We both gasped as the door opened, "Hey, no ones supposed to be in her-" Levi had begun to say.

I gasped, "I-It's not what it looks like!" I barked and his face become irritated.

"Both of you, outside now" He commanded, we nodded our heads and motioned to get our clothes. "No, come outside just how you are" he growled.

"This is humiliating," I whisper to Armin. He nodded his head as he cried, in broad daylight we walked back to base camp, me in boxers and Armin in panties.

"Armin, stop crying" I whispered. His head was faced down and he whipped his eyes trying to stop the tears but he only sobbed more. "Armin, stop being a bitch!" I begged and he cried louder. "Sorry, this is my fault," I whisper to Armin. "Silence Eren, no talking" Levi hissed. I growled and bit my lip, poor Armin.

**It was my fault, he knew it was a bad idea and I still went talked him into it, I looked at the back of Levi's head. "Jerk" I mutter under my breath. There's no way he'd believe that Armin and I would... Right?** Even if he did believe that, this was going to be a slap to face for him, "E-Eren" Mikasa gasped from in the crowd. I looked at her shocked face, then to the floor, I hate Levi!

Do I hate Levi?

**Creator's Note: **

How was this chapter, too long- too short maybe? I donno but I hope you enjoyed. Here's a clip of the next chapter.

**I froze as his warm hand touched my cheek and he ran his fingers through my hair, "Eren, are you awake?" he asked. I said nothing and tried my best not to change my breathing even though I felt my heart beat faster.**

**"I love you" he whispered, YO WHAT THE FUCK. Levi kissed me and then it was quiet.**


	3. I Didn't Say That

**Chapter 3: I Didn't Say That**

**53 hours of punishment in our rooms, 60 hours** of cleaning.

**"Damn"** I growled laying down, what the hell am I supposed to do cooped up in my room for 53 hours? I spent the day pacing, wishing I had a pen and paper, and napping; by nightfall I was half asleep.

As the door opened, I pretend to be asleep, I should have pushed our beds apart so he could know how mad at him I was.

I listened to him take off his shoes and gear, then the sound of sweeping and mopping. H**e does it every night before going to sleep like clock work,** after cleaning he laid down beside me and I could feel his breath on my nose. "Eren" he whispers, I tried not to smile or move my closed eyes; I wanted to ignore the man.

I froze as his warm hand touched my cheek and he ran his fingers through my hair, "Eren, are you awake?" he asked. I said nothing and tried my best not to change my breathing even though I felt my heart beat faster.

**"I love you,"** he whispered.** YO WHAT THE FUCK.** Levi kissed me and then it was quiet.

After a few minutes of thinking, I had a feeling that he had gone to sleep; he loved me?' I felt myself blush, why was he kind when he knows I can't hear him!

I was no longer mad at Levi, I guess it was reasonable to punish Armin and I. It's not like he banned us from eating like he did Potato girl for sneaking out food last week.

I opened my eyes and froze as Levi was still staring at me; "Oh Eren, why do you pretend to sleep" he sighed.

I sat up quickly, "W-Why are you still staring at me!" I huffed embarrassed jolted up from bed. I gasped as he pulled me back down by his side, "Shut up, everyone will hear you" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and turned over so that my back was facing him,** "You're a jerk"** I whisper. I felt my heart race as his warm breath poked at the back on my neck, "Do you hate me, Eren?" He asked. I opened my eyes and thought for a moment, "... No." I whisper back.

"What were you doing with Armin?" He asked. I turned around facing him once again, "Nothing!...

Eh, I thought it'd be a good Idea for us to dress up and surprise you; we weren't doing anything… Anything sexual… I-I just wanted to get your attention." I whisper a bit upset.

His face was as cold as it always is, "I know, I just wanted to hear it from you, good night Eren" he whispered turning his back to me. I sighed, was it me or was he still upset… Or relieved?

I don't know… All his expressions are the same. "Thank you" I whispered. "For what?" he asked. "You know… For saying that you loved me, I love you too Levi" I teased cuddling him.

Levi: "I didn't say that,"

Eren: "Yes you did, I heard you!"

Levi: "You heard wrong,"

Eren: "W-What! I'm not deaf, you said 'I love you Eren' when you thought I was asleep,"

Levi: "You must have been dreaming."

Eren: "..."

Levi: "It's nice to know that you love me though,"

Eren: "This is some that bullshit…"

Levi: "Good night Eren,"

Eren: ***Screams in Hidden***

**Creator's Note:** I'm trying to figure out why Death the Kid from Soul Eater is in the next chapter, not sure what I was thinking. Next chapt: "Death To THIS Kid!


	4. Death To THIS Kid

**Chapter 4: Death to THIS Kid**

6 more hours and I'm off punishment, my hands were red from all that cleaning I had to do.

After showering I made my way to my room and sat down on the bed, 14-21, I'm sick of staying in the room; "I'm going to die from lack of sunlight" I whine

. "You'll be fine" Levi said entering the room, I shrugged my head away from him, "Heh, are you still upset with me?" He asked changing his clothes. "Well I'm not happy with you, you're a liar" I huffed.

"What are you yapping about?" he asked. "A few days ago, you said you loved me then took it back" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and began sweeping," It's in your head Eren" He sighed. I pushed our beds apart, shoving mines to the other side of the room, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Until you admit what you said, you can sleep by yourself" I huffed. He looked more upset but just said, "Fine" and kept cleaning. I sat down on the bed, faced toward the wall, I started cursing in german as he cleaned. Maybe I did make it up, I'd been stuck inside base camp, either cleaning or inside room 14-21 for days…

"Eren, why don't you make yourself useful and help me clean" Levi sighed.

**"Dude! The room is clean, we've cleaned it like 12 times in three days, there's nothing left you clean!"** I hissed turning to him. "Stop acting like a child, Eren, you can't ever have a room that's too clean. Now stop pouting and make yourself useful by rewashing the ceiling" he barked at me.

**"Why don't you make yourself useful and grow a foot taller"** I whispered. He stopped cleaning and looked at me, I felt cold knowing I hurt his feelings. He set the broom down and left the room, I bit my lip, "I'm so stupid" I whisper tasting blood run in my mouth.

I waited till night fall for Levi, even cleaned the room how he liked it, twice. It was a little past dawn and he still didn't come back, "Ok" I huffed tiptoeing out of the room. **My punishment was over so I thought to look for him, after checking the hallways, spare rooms, and lunch room I had almost given up**. As I walked back to room 14-21 I heard voices in the study room. I poked my head in and Levi was talking to a boy with black hair with 3 white stripes around half his head,

.

Levi: "I think Eren and I are coming to an end"

Kid: "Yes, not keeping clean is the second top reason I'd dump somebody besides a lack of symmetry"

Levi: "..."

Kid: "You're going to break up with him?

Levi: "Mmmm… I'm still unsure about that, then again I shouldn't have started dating Eren in the first place. He's much too young for me, so I can't be angry at him for acting like a child. After all he is one."

Kid: "Age is but a number my friend"

Levi: ***Sigh*** "He's probably worried about me"

Kid: "Then you should head back to your room"

Levi: "Yeah, you're right; I'm going to have to set things straight with him" ***Get's up***

I gasped and tiptoed back to my room, Levi's going to break up with me? I'm not ready for that, "I'm sorry I called you short!" I cried in my head running back to room 14-21. It's all that stupid kids fault!

**Creator's Note: I plan to write a lemon within 2 chapters. Clip of the next chapter:**

"As of today we'll be sleeping in different rooms… You'll be rooming with someone your own age" He stated. I gasped and looked up at him, his face dead serious, "NO-No, I don't want to-" He kissed me for I could say anything else.


	5. Hey Kid

**Chapter 5: Hey Kid**

I closed my eyes trying to make it appear as if I had been asleep but because I run back into room 14-21 my breathing was erratic. I lay on my back and took a deep breath as Levi made his back into the room. Hopefully he wasn't too angry at me, I had even pushed the beds back together earlier. He undressed, cleaned and then sat at the foot of the bed.

I couldn't help but peek at him, his back faced towards me, "Eren" Levi said. I gagged and closed my eyes, "Are you awake?" He asked. I took a deep breath, "We need to talk" He stated.

I felt the bed move and then his hot breath in my ear, "Eren" He whispered.

I swallowed hard and said nothing, it was silent for a while. But this time I didn't open my eyes and stayed still, "Eren" He said again. I felt the need to answer him and I felt guilty for ignoring him, after about a half hour I still couldn't go to sleep. I rolled to my side, I felt Levi's nose touch mine; "Don't open your eyes" I told myself.

After thinking for a long time I fell asleep only to wake up a few hours later, I opened my eyes. Levi was staring at me, "Uh," I gasped. "Eren, I've been waking for you to wake up" He said.

"H-How long have you been staring at me?" I asked. "All night, I wasn't sure if you were fake sleeping or not; I couldn't sleep without hearing your voice" He said with his normal dead face.

I looked down at his neck, "You didn't have to do that" I sighed nuzzling him. My head fit perfectly under his chin.

Levi: "We need to talk"

Eren: "I'm sorry, ok, let's just stay like this for a while"

Levi: "An apology isn't going to help"

Eren: "Then what do you want me to do, I'm sorry I made fun of you"

Levi: "It's more than just that"

Eren: "Why are you making this so complicated?"

Levi: "Because, I care about you, Eren. It seems as if we're having more and more problems with our relationship"

Eren: "I don't see anything wrong with it"

Levi: "That's the problem. We can't argue and fight all the time like we're doing now; I know I've been tough on you lately. But you can't go around pouting like a child, I'm an adult, Eren: and I want to be dating another adult."

Eren: "Ok, I'll be more grown up"

Levi: "You're not ready for an adult relationship, you're just a kid"

Eren: "I'm 19 now, I'm not a kid"

Levi: "Eren-"

Eren: "Don't give up on me…" *I nuzzle him again*

Levi: "... I don't know what to do with you anymore"

Eren: "Love me"

Levi: "..."

Levi took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me, he kissed the top of my head. "As of today we'll be sleeping in different rooms… You'll be rooming with someone your own age" He stated. I gasped and looked up at him, his face dead serious, "NO-No, I don't want to-" He kissed me for I could say anything else.

He pulled the rough old covers over us, "I know, it sucks; I was the one who made sure we'd be rooming together. But it was too soon, we'll be better with some time apart" He explained. I bit his chin, "We never even got to 'do it' yet," I whisper.

"Don't rush into something you're not ready for" He yawned closing his eyes. "You're pretty excited about us making love huh… You know you'd be on the bottom right?" He asked. I gasped, "W-W-What?! No, I-I'm not a bottom, I-" He kissed me again, "Shhh, I'm tired" He whisper. I gasped as he shoved me on the bed, "I suppose we should at least make our last night memorable. If you're ready to fuck; I'll show you how" he said in a serious voice.

**Creator's Note:**

**Caution - The next Chapter contains Hard-Core Lemon.**

**Here's a clip from the next chapter:**

My eyes opened wide and I gasped, "Can I fuck you now?!" I asked excited. He flicked the top of my head, "OWWWWW!" I cried.

"You are so loud Eren" He growled. "You knew what you got yourself into," I smile with a cocky grin. "Don't test your luck," He huffed. I smiled, "Yes wifey" I tease.

Levi: "Don't call me that."

Eren: "Captain Extra Thicc"

Levi: "Don't call me that either,"

Eren: "Wet Stain"

Levi: "What the fuck does that even mean,"

Eren: "I wouldn't question it,"


	6. Wet Stain (Graphic Lemon)

**Chapter 6: Wet Stain**

**Caution - This Contains Lemon**

I watched closely as Levi's head bobbed up and down as he took me in and out of his mouth;I groan in pleasure as he skillfully pumped my shaft with both hands. Looking up at me as he pulled me out of his mouth. Without stopping his hand motions; he flicked his tongue on and around the tip of my cock.

**Eye contact, so hot! **I pant running my fingers through his hair as he takes me farther into his mouth, my tip thrust in and out of his throat. I bite my lip as I shiver watching his saliva flood down my shaft as he consume me, "Levi, I'm gonna c-cuh-uuuuh!" I moan cumming hard in his mouth.

I cover my mouth feeling shy and excited as he swallowed and savored every drop of my juices; "Hmmmmmmm" I hum throwing my head back as he continued to suck. It was only after a few moments that his mouth left my still hard cock, "Why'd you stop" I whine wanting another round.

My eyes opened wide and I gasped, "Can I fuck you now?!" I asked excited. He flicked the top of my head, "OWWWWW!" I cried.

"You are so loud Eren" He growled. "You knew what you got yourself into," I smile with a cocky grin. "Don't test your luck," He huffed. I smiled, "Yes wifey" I tease.

Levi: "Don't call me that."

Eren: "Captain Extra Thicc"

Levi: "Don't call me that either,"

Eren: "Wet Stain"

Levi: "What the fuck does that even mean,"

Eren: "I wouldn't question it,"

Levi rolled his eyes and turned around, "Wait, where are you going?!" I cry. He bent down and use his fingers to open his ass hole. I freeze blushing and my boner shot up, "I-I thought you said I'd be the bottom?" I asked relieved. "Oh, I was joking; unless you'd rather we do that?" He asked as he asshole winked at me.

"NOOO WAY! This is way better, ass up, face down: that's the way I wanna pound!"I cheer with a new found motivation. "Eren, if you don't keep it down I'm going to kill you" he growled. I grabbed his ass with my hands as my mouth water, "Eren, now you- uh!" he gasped as is shove my face into his ass; shoving my tongue into his hole.

**Don't tell me what to do Levi, I'm not a kid… **I smile as I pull my tongue out and massage his outer hole with my tongue; **I've done this before, he acts like he has to tell me how it likes it every time I eat him out.**

I laugh in my head as he let out a soft moan as he tugged the sheets, **I should do this to shut him up more often.**

I licked and toyed with his asshole, putting in a finger as my tongue kept him moist; the two and three ; "You're a tight squeeze Levi, I wonder If I'll ripe you" I tease getting even more turned on by the idea.

Levi winced irritated, I sat up and spit in my hand,"That's disgusting Eren," Levi said disappointed as I lubed up my cock. "I like it a little dirty," I winked. "That's not cute," he growled and I couldn't help but laugh.

I shifted his hips so they weren't so high and gave his asshole one more wet, sloppy lick, then I massaged the head of my dick against his asshole.

I panted overwhelmed with excitement, I teased the opening and finally massaged my head inside; his muscles squeezed and I moaned in pleasure. "It's so tight,' I drool. Levi turned his head, "Just hurry up and put it all in," he panted and I blushed gripped his ass tightly; **I guess I'm not the only one turned on.**

With that I pushed, shoving all of my length into him in one; long motion; "You're so tight" I moaned as I started fucking him uncontrollably. Using my strength to pull myself in and out, he was so tight; **every few thrusts his walls tugged me to tight I couldn't move**.

"Uh, Just like that." Levi moan roughly, I pant with him as I fucked him fasted. "Hmmm, I love it when you moan; scream for me baby" I growl, slapping his ass and he moaned even louder.** Sex is so good**, I never wanted to stop being apart of him, I never thought sex could feel so good, this tightness, his walls were so small and hugged me like boxer 3 sizes too small.

"Hmmmm, Levi, your asshole is so tight, I'm sorry, I wanna cum. I'm gonna fill you up, uh! Baby, you're so good," I growl shoving my head onto his back as I pound him over and over again. Levi spread his cheeks wide and I lost it; "Oh, you're fucking so naughty, Le-i-vi-" I groaned and shoved 7 hard thrust in him as we collapsed as we pant drenched in sweat and cum flooded from his hole as I pulled out.

"Oh man that's so hot," I mutter biting his ear. For the first time Levi blush, if I had known had came 3 times over I'd have lost my mind; but he'd never give me the satisfaction of knowing that.

**Creator's note:** Sorry it took so long for me to right a lemon, everything I right is just leading up to different lemons. I tend to like them more then the actual stories I right. T_T Welp, time to fuck shit up, next chapter: "**Arm-in, Arm-out!**


	7. Arm-in, Arm-out

**Chapter 7: Arm-in, Arm-out**

"Armin, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. He blushed, "N-No, I'd tell you if I were dating someone… W-Why? He asked. I sighed, "Nothing, just curious"

I got pretty lucky, ended up getting roomed with Armin because he as the only person without a roommate. Although Levi was a bit upset that I'd be living with Armin in room 17-21 I didn't feel bad because he was the one who made us move apart.

After 3 days of living together, our room was a mess. I laid down with the top half of my body on the bed, the other half on the floor.

Armin began puking into a bucket, "Uh, Armin!" I gasped. I laid back into his bed, "I'm fine, I can't believe we ate our whole months worth of junk food in three days" He gagged weakly.

I laughed, "Told you we could do it, Jean owes us 40 gold coins!" I laughed kicking off my socks. Armin got up, "I'll be back, I need to go clean out this bucket…"He sighed leaving. "Yeah, go ahead" I smiled.

I yawned and waited for Armin to get back, when did we get so care free? So comfortable living like the titan's don't even exist? It made me feel so uneasy, that the happiness we enjoyed today would soon disappear. "UH!" A voice said as the door opened.

I looked to my right, "O-Oh, Levi" I greeted. His face looked disgusted and I blushed at how dirty the room was, he looked at me in disappointment. "Oh Eren, it's only been four days" Levi sighed.

I watched as my room went from trash can to looking like soap and water threw up all over it.

"T-Thanks again for cleaning for me" I smiled and he rolled his eyes, "Don't thank me. I'd never let my boyfriend live in filth like this, at least try to keep clean Eren" He sighed.

Eren: "Awwww, don't tell me you don't miss cleaning up after me!"

Levi: "Eren, the one thing I can't stand about you is your cleaning habits; you said it yourself. You're not a child any more, so you should at least try to keep your living area clean. You're cleaning-"

Eren: "Reflects on the soul of the mature and healthy individual I am becoming and will define me as I age into manhood blah blah blah. You've told me this a hundred times already.

Levi: "I shouldn't have to tell you this a hundred times, you should have understood it the first time"

Eren: "Ok mom, I'll keep my room clean"

Levi: "Eren, I'm not joking around"

I sighed, "I know, I'm joking". I got up and wrapped my arms around him, "Eren" He growled.

"What? I'd hear Armin from a mile away, his shoes sound like high heels" I laughed grabbing his butt. I kissed the top of his head which kind of always pissed him off because I'm way taller than him. "Your butt is super tiny" I whispered.

His pushed me off him, "Bye Eren" he growled and I grabbed him again as I laughed.

"I'm joking, It's soooo nice and soft" I laughed and his face was still as hard as a rock.

He sighed, "When's the last time you showered?" Then a brief silence spilled into the room, "Eren!" He hissed. I let go of him and walked away so that he could not smell me, **"I don't stink!"** I whine holding my arms in tight.

Normally Levi would have me shower twice a day but that was way too much for me. Before he made me shower super often, I showered probably every other day or so; I smelled fine.

"Let's go, you're showering now!" he huffed. I groaned and bent down pretending to be tired, "I don't wanna" I whine.

"Eren, you're cleaning reflects on the soul of the mature and healthy individual you're becoming and will define you as you age into manhood. With a clean environment, soul, and body-" He had begun to say. "OK, I get it, let's hurry before Armin comes back" I sighed.

**Creator's Note: **

Caution: Next Chapter is a Lemon


	8. Use Me Like A Rag (4ofJuly Special)

**Chapter 8: Use Me Like A Rag**

I stood awkwardly in the shower with Levi, I hadn't ever bathed with him before and this was everything but romantic. There was a bathing house which was rather big but had multiple closed in showers for privacy. But it's not like no would could hear us talking so I did my best to stay silent, and still as well.

I felt myself blush, Levi was only half a foot away from me, the showers were very tight spaced. "I don't hear you bathing" He said as he washed his soap.

I gasped, "Oh right" I muttered beginning to bathe. "Don't forget to get behind your ears" He added.

I looked down and back up as I saw Levi bare butt, I smiled; "His cute little but was only a few inches away from my…" I thought. I watched as he bathed himself and it was pretty weird to watch, and sort of cute as well. **He was like a penguin, he washed with soap then raised himself off.** After he repeated the cycle, he had washed his hair at least 4 times, why did he have to bathe himself so much?

"Levi, Uh, I'm finished bathing" I whispered. "No you're not, rewash your hair: I can still smell you" he stated.

I gasped, "W-What, no way! I'm totally clean" I huffed. "Shhhhhhh" He whisper. I covered my mouth, "Levi I-" I jolted back after I brushed up against him. "Uh, s-sorry" I whisper red-faced.

He turned around and as I got a look at his man parts I looked up quickly, "Oh shit, I didn't just see that!" I yelled in my head.

"Eren" He said. "Y-yeah?" I answer keeping my head high, he grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

I could see the upper half of his body which was covered in soap, he wrapped his arms around me and our bodies were like peanut butter and jelly.

"L-Levi!" whispered as my nose started to bleed, "You bleed on me and I'll kill you" He frowned.

I whipped my nose and felt like I was going to pass out, why is he looking me in the eyes still.

Would it kill him to smile, he looks like he's going to fight a titan! "Use me like a rag" He whisper. I froze, "W-W… I-I… Le-" I mutter like an idiot but what the hell else could I say?! He laid his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes, "Go ahead, clean yourself" he whispers.

I bit my lip and nodded my head as the butterflies in my stomach had some kind of dance party.

I felt myself, my body become hot as I rubbed against his body; he smelled so nice, my hands rubbed his curvy ass. Our man parts snuggled together as I used Levi as my rag and I couldn't help but let a soft moan.

"Shhh" he whispered. I nodded my head, "I love you Levi" I whispered. "Shut up and finish up before we get caught" he whispered back. I nodded my head and nipped the side of his neck as to stop myself from moaning; thrusting our hard parts rubbing against each other.

"Ow" He growled. I hummed in a low tone and my breathing speed up, I embraced him tighter as .

"Eren, I told you to stay quiet" He whisper and I kissed him as I was too hot to argue and my head wouldn't let me think straight. I felt light headed and for a few brief seconds… I lost my humanity, my problems, my thoughts and unfortunately my voice.

The next thing I remember was Levi covering my mouth as I moaned in between his fingers, cumming as if it were my first time. Maybe it was the excitement that we might get caught or because we were fooling around in a new place but I felt like the first time, I felt overwhelming adrenaline and found myself wanting more.

"You're so loud" He growled at me. I felt my red face hurt a bit as my face bleed my Levi's fingering clawing my cheeks.

"Sorry" I said in a slurred voice, before he could say anything else, I turned him around and bent him over; "Now let's see if you can keep your voice down. You didn't finish yet did you?" I teased cocking a smile.

Levi growled but let me tease his hole with fingers as I rubbed his ass with my other hand. "Too horny to fight back huh, is my dick game really that strong?" I tease. "Don't overexert yourself Eren," He huffed looking away.

Levi let out a loud yelp as I harshly thrust into him, "Keep it down, damn; I thought I was loud," I chuckled with devil ears popping up. "Shut up!" he barked, **not so tough now, the tables are turned bitches!**

I took a deep breath, it was so hard holding back; I struggled not to moan and groan but the way his wet walls massaged and squeezed my dick; started to make me careless.

I muttered dirty things to him in German, "You're asshole is so tight", "I'm gonna fill you up", "I want everyone to watch me fuck you like this". It turned him on when I spoke in German, he likes to be clean but loves it even more when I talk dirty.

Levi hunched over, and parted his cheeks, exposing his pearl pink asshole with his other hand, **cumming soon?- I think I'll cum with him.** And with that I closed my eyes and panted, biting my lip until it bled as I rammed in and out of his asshole.

I hummed a tune of pleasure and Levi's legs shivered, his asshole seemed to vibrate as my cock slid in and out of him. It felt like we came for nearly 2 minutes. "Uh, that was great," I smiled as warm shower water washed away our sins.

"Wait, why are you taking another shower?" I asked. "I'm all sticky thanks to you, now we both have to re-clean ourselves" he complained. "Awww, Levi nooo, I wanna go take a nap now" I sighed.

He looked at me with a 'Do what I say' face and I shrugged my head and grabbed a bar of soap, "Ok" I mutter.

Eren: "Hey Levi"

Levi: "What?"

Eren: "Will you bathe with again some time?"

Levi: "Of course, the best thing a couple can do besides cleaning together is bathing together."

Eren: "Can I use you as my wash rag again?"

Levi: "... If you can stay silent"

Eren: "Will you make me a sandwich?"

Levi: "I'll make you a foot in your face"

Eren: "That's hot,"

***Jean opens the shower curtains and Levi and I freeze***

Jean: "There room in here for one more?"

Eren and Levi: "NO!"

**Creator's Note:**

I am not a pervert (I am) ... This chapter was as hard for me to write as it was for you to read- ***Cries and runs away*** **I SWEAR I'M NOT A PERVERT! T_T**

**P.S**

Next chapter titled **"Attack on Levi."**

For some reason I put Foxy from Five Nights At Freddy's in this one. Things are going to well so I have to kill of a character. Probably Jean- I never liked him.


	9. Attack On Levi

**Chapter 9: Attack on Levi**

**Caution - ****If you're like me and don't care for anything but lemon and romantic plot and can skip to the end of this chapter and I'll sum it in in a few sentences. If you like action, enjoy! SPOILERS IF YOU'RE NOT UP TO DATE ON THE ANIME AS OF 6.20.201****9**

"The titan's are back!" A voice screamed from outside the room, I jolted up out of my bed.

"The titan's have broken down the wall!" the voice screamed from the hallway, Armin bolted up and screamed. "T-The titans- they're going to get me!" He cried rocking himself and I ran to his bed and shook him. "Armin, snap out of it we have to go fight!" I yelled. Within 3 minutes we were dressed and outside, running towards the front gate, "Sasha, get the one to your left, Jean get the one to your right! Armin and I with go for the abnormal 10 feet ahead" I yelled.

"W-Why is it just standing there?" Armin yelled as we got closer to get. "I don't know and I'm not trying to find out, "Hello?" The titan said swinging its arms at us.

It barely missed Armin, "W-Why the hell is that titan talking?!" Armin screamed landing perfectly on the top of an old house. "I don't know, but we better not kill it" I called. I Jumped again dodging another hit from the beast, "W-Why,?" He called back. "Helloooo?" The titan called as I tried it with wire.

"I Sasha might want to study this one, if the titans learn to talk they might learn to communicate with each other," I explained. The titan tired to move but the trip wire left it handicap, "Hello?" It called again. Armi and I looked up as the sound of loud running shook the ground like an earthquake. "W-What's happening?!" He gasped.

I froze as an abnormal fox-like titan ran towards us, "Get back here Foxy!" Sasha yelled, Levi flying behind her. "It's so fast!" I yelled. "Eren, move!" Levi scream and Armin and I quickly jumped to higher ground.

"Hello?" The titan on the floor said before being grabbed by the fox titan. It was fast to bite and eat the frontal lobe, then the back of the neck of the titan.

"No way, could this be a half human titan like you Eren?" Armin asked fearful of his life. I bit my lip as Levi wrapped trip wire around it's legs, "If it is it doesn't seem to be after us, it went straight for the titan" I sighed. "We've got you foxy, why'd you have to go running like a crazy fox?!" Sasha babied tapping it's head.

Levi was able to subdue the massive 18 meter titan (The average man it 1.7 meters, keep that in mind).

He walked up to the front of the titan, "Who are you?" He asked and the beast smiled shining dozens of large jagged teeth. Levi looked up at me and Armin who were watching from on top of a building. "Eren, seal up the whole in the front gate, Armin, defend him from other titans well he does. Mikasa should be here soon enough to assist you" Levi commanded. We nodded our heads and left, hopefully this would be over soon.

Before I knew Armin and I were back in base back, the gate closed and titans killed.

I rubbed Armin's back and he flinched, "Uh, sorry" I apologized grabbing a box of bandages. Armin had been swiped by a titan, a bloody red mark on his back was the result. We sat on his bed as I tried cleaning him up, it wasn't too bad, "Sorry" Armin apologized.

Eren: "Hehe, why are you sorry"

Armin: "Because I'm useless…"

Eren: "No you're not"

Armin: "I haven't killed one titan yet, I'm such a loser"

Eren: "At least you can be my loser"

Armin: "..."

Eren: "I'm only joking, it's not a bad thing that you haven't killed any titans; the point is that you're alive. Facing titan's are… It's a scary job, most of us die in fear; no one is blaming you Armin."

Armin: "Yeah, I know.

I looked at Armin bareback, his body was lim, bruised, and I washed his back softly. "Ow" He mutter. He was much too afraid to take titan form with me.

Eren: "What's wrong?"

Armin: "The rag is really scratchy

Eren: "Ok, I'll use my hand"

Armin: "O-Ok"

I gasped, "W-What's wrong?" Armin gasped. "Y-Your skin is super soft, you've got baby skin!" I gasped rubbing his back in amazement. My looked at me and blushed, "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, I thought your hands were the only parts of your body that felt so nice, I've never felt such nice skin before!" I gasped.

Armin laughed and I laid my face on his back, "W-What are you doing?" Armin asked. "Letting my face feel your skin" I mutter. I relaxed my face on his back, his breathing sped up so I knew he was a little nervous.

I sat back up, "Eren, can I ask you something?" Armin whispered shyly. "Ah, yeah, why not!" I teased wrapping his back with bandages. "Do you like me?" He asked, I froze.

Do I like him?...

**(For those who skipped: They fight a Fox Titian, and Armin is in love with Eren).**


	10. Clean Up Your Act (End)

**Chapter 10: Clean Up Your Act**

I ran into the infirmary, "Levi!" I called. I felt a pain in the back of my head, "Shut up, you're too loud, Eren," Levi huffed siting up in his hospital bed. I looked at him confused as he got up out of bed, "I-I thought you were really hurt.." I mutter confused.

Levi: "No, I was just tired, but you woke me up,"

Me: "B-But Jean said-"

Levi: "Eren, don't ever listen to Jean, you know nobody likes him,"

Me: "Damn you right, but ayyyye, it's good to see you again!" ***Runs over and hugs Levi,***

Levi: "Ok, you did not disinfect your hands, get off me now,"

Me: "But bubble butt,"

Levi: "NOW! And don't call me that,"

Me: "Thicc-ums?"

Levi: "Don't call me that either,"

Me: " ,"

Levi: "That- actually, that's ok; but I need to talk to you about something important."

Me: "Oh, ok…"

**Levi sat me down, I felt uneasy as it seemed as if he had nothing good to say. He sat back in his seat and folded his legs,** "I've made the decision that we should break up," he stated. "But why!" I gasped standing up. He waved his hands, motioning me to settle down and I sat back down into my seat, I bit my tongue trying not to get angry. If I act like a kid and lose my temper, then he really won't be able to take me seriously. I took a deep breath and composed myself, "What's your reasoning?" I ask with a serious voice.

"Your still young, it was wrong of me to bring you into a relationship; you still have a lot of growing to do mentally," He explained. "I think I do just fine," I huffed. He glared at me, "Eren," He said. I shrugged my head trying to keep my breathing easy, "If you don't want to be with me just say it, don't use the age excuse cause it wasn't a problem before," I stated. He sighed, "I'm not saying that we break up forever,".

I slammed my fist on the table, "It mines well be, we don't know how long we have, any day could be our last and your asking me to wait months or even years for us to try again? That's a joke!" I yelled. "I'm not asking you to wait for me, I'm telling you to live your life, and if we are still alive in the future, we could give it another go. Once you've matured," he explained. I got up, "So you don't care if I go around sleeping with other people?" I asked upset. "We're not together anymore, so it's not my business," He said plainly.

"So, you'll be sleeping around with who ever you want?" I asked. "If I so please, yes," he stated bluntly. I shrugged my head, walking straight for the door, I felt tears run down my face. "Hey Eren, are you ok?" Jean asked. I slugged him in the face and kept walking, in my heart it felt like, it'd never heal from this. My first love crushed; my life seemed to be an attack on romance.

**Creator's Note:** I plan to do a spin off with a Eren X Armin and/or Eren X Historia ship. Eren X Mikasa? Not sure yet, if you have a preference; if you do you can place it in the comment section.

If you're looking for something else to read, The Promised Forever Land 'White' 'Black' and 'Red' Versions are all up and I'm telling you, it's FIRE! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so look to finish the story, I had really bad writers block.


End file.
